


Lovely Joan

by JaneFerguson22



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFerguson22/pseuds/JaneFerguson22
Summary: What happens when one comes across Lovely Joan? Does she stay? Does she stand?





	Lovely Joan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so this was a song I recently sang with the AMAZING choir that I am a part of and suddenly this idea just happened to appear in my head just randomly so I thought ”Well, why not?!” So here is just a small little bundle of fun I had.
> 
> A/N 2: This song is actually a traditional English Folk song called Lovely Joan so I do not own it, neither do I own the characters from the Wentworth series, I just play with them!
> 
> Please enjoy!

_A fine young man it was indeed,_

_He was mounted on his milk-white steed;_

_He rode, he rode himself all alone,_

_Until he came to lovely Joan._

The steady clicks of his steed’s hooves on the dirt were pleasant to his ears, no peasants were around to cause any struggles and his _’workers’_ were back at the house doing what he was paying them to do and keeping gold in his purse. Some businesses were simply **that** necessary for some people and he wasn’t going to disappoint his clients….

His thoughts were broken though as his eyes took note of a young lady, rather tall actually, and yet dressed and looking rather lovely with her pale complexion and what he could see of a dark eye given how her face was slightly turned away from his gaze as he smiled, directing his horse towards her to approach as his eyes roamed over her form that was beautifully clothed in rather plain but fitted gown which subtly showed her womanly curves. _’Oh yes, a fine young maid indeed…’_ he thought to himself as he approached the young maid.

 

_"Good morning to you, pretty maid."_

_And, "Twice good morning to you, sir", she said._

_He gave her a wink, she rolled her dark eye._

_Says he to himself, "I'll be there by and by."_

Another day meant another chance to bring her love and their house some coin as Joan sighed, shifting her shawl about her a little as she watched the roads. They were not necessarily poor but they couldn’t work either so they had to find other means of bringing gold into the house, sure there was the garden that had what fruit, vegetables and flowers that they could sell but not many people passed their way…..

“Good morning to you, pretty maid.”

A slightly deep voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned her head enough to look with one of her eyes as a young man rode up towards her, dressed quite finely and astride a white steed, and she couldn’t help but hum as she tried to place a name to his face as he slightly tilted his hat to her. And soon enough a name registered in her mind as she gave a slight smile whilst inclining her head, “Twice good morning to you, sir.” Was her reply as she looked up at him, _’Derek Channing, not a nobleman but a man of some wealth given some of the whispers about his **business**.’_ Joan thought to herself as she continued to look at him but, at seeing the wink he gave her, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes despite his only being able to see one of them, _’Men are all the same no matter their background.’_ Came her thought as she looked back up to him whilst vaguely seeing his lips move, her face remained rather gentile looking but her observant eyes could make out what it was he said and it frankly just made her point all the more true what with picking up some of the sounds he made as he whispered:

“I’ll be there by and by.”

 

_"Oh don't you think those pooks of hay_

_A pretty place for us to play?_

_So come with me like a sweet young thing_

_And I'll give you my golden ring."_

Looking about them once he made his steed halt, Derek smiled as he spotted some hay close by them so he looked back to the lovely maid, “Oh, don’t you think those pooks of hay a pretty place for us to play?” he asked as he flashed a salacious smile whilst he also bounced a brow, Joan turned in order to examine the hay bales but also to hide her slight grimace that threatened to cross her features before she turned back, a pleasant smile on her features, “They do seem like a pretty place to me.” She replied as innocently as she could pull off, which must have worked given how his smile barely altered save for the size, “So come with me, like a sweet young thing…” he began before he tilted his head which turned his smile into a smirk as he looked her over once more before he added, ”And I’ll give you my golden ring.”

 

_Then he pulled off his ring of gold._

_"My pretty little miss, do this behold._

_I'd freely give it for your maidenhead."_

_And her cheeks they blushed like the roses red._

Sliding off his riding glove before he took off his ring, Derek held it forward towards her for her to see it, “My pretty little miss, do this behold.” He stated as Joan’s gaze moved to the glinting ring within the slithery looking fingers. In her mind, it looked to be of good quality, plus being gold would sell rather well for her and her love, her thoughts almost making her miss his next words.

“I’d freely give it… For your maidenhead.” Came his lascivious tone of voice and Joan’s head whipped back up to meet his, biting subtly on the insides of her cheeks in order to make them blush at his words, _’If he thinks I am a maiden, then let him continue to assume such…’_ she thought to herself as she stood up straight in order to meet his gaze with a coy smile.

 

_"Give me that ring into my hand_

_And I will neither stay nor stand,_

_For this would do more good to me_

_Than twenty maidenheads.” said she._

Extending her hand out gracefully, Joan batted her lashes a couple of times, “Give me that ring into my hand, and J will neither stay nor stand.” She replied, allowing her voice to lower in what she thought would be a pleasing enough tone for Master Channing. Given his seemingly intrigued face, she allowed herself to continue to lay her trap for him, “For this would do more good to me than twenty maidenheads.” Were her final words, holing that he would catch onto them and thus let her take more than just one thing this day as she waited patiently.

_‘Such a coy young maid.’_ Derek thought to himself as he gazed upon the look that she had on her features and yet he simply **had** to know just how lovely this maid was.

So, sliding off of his mount, Master Channing strode forward towards her with the confident strut of a nobleman and placed the gold ring onto her ivory coloured palm. However, he noted that she was, in fact, taller than he was but that only made his smirk grow, _‘More of her to enjoy the sight of…’_ were his thoughts as he continued to stride on.

 

_And as he made for the pooks of hay_

_She leapt on his horse and tore away._

_He called, he called, but it was all in vain_

_Young Joan she never looked back again._

Waiting patiently, Joan watched as Master Channing strode towards the hay, slipping his ring onto the finger that would manage to hold it in place the easiest whilst counting down in her head for the moment when she could leap.

And that moment came as she swiftly leapt up onto his horse, proudly astride him with her breeches on display under her skirts, and kicked into his flank, “Hee-yah!” the steed quickly reacted to her command and sped off, following her gentle steering of the reins of where to go, “Wait! Come back! COME BACK!” came Channing’s calls but Joan didn’t listen, nor did she turn her head to even look at him as she urged the white steed onward, and to not return to its rider as he called out for her to return, even as she disappeared from his view.

 

_She didn't think herself quite safe,_

_No, not till she came to her true love's gate._

_She's robbed him of his horse and ring,_

_And left him to rage in the meadows green._

Still not even chancing a glance back at the meadow, Joan urged the horse down the path, gently pulling at the fine steed’s reins when they needed to turn down the many roads, passing trees and houses at a swift speed.

It wasn’t until they came to a road that seemed mostly bare of life save for the trees that Joan slowed the horse down to a trot in order for the steed to catch its breath, a smile gracing her lips at seeing the faint trail of smoke drifting up amidst the trees as Joan’s brown eyes cast themselves around the corner to spy her love waiting at the gate. It was only then that she slowed the horse down to a halt outside the gate and dismounted; only to turn and catch her sweet love in her arms and bent her head down to greet them with a precious kiss.

“I trust nothing happened whilst I was away, Vera?” she asked as she caressed the sweet face and smiled as the shorter woman shook her head, her chestnut waves following the motions till Joan’s hand cupped them to her fair head. “Nothing beyond some cooking ready for tonight.” She smiled as her blue eyes looked over the horse, “Oh isn’t he a beauty? Do you think we can keep him and just sell his saddle and reins?” Vera asked as her blue eyes gazed hopefully at her tall love whilst Joan held up the gold ring, “Add this on top, and we may well be able to. You were saying that our girl was a little lonely beyond us.” Came her soft words as her pale hands joined the sun-kissed hands of her beloved Vera.

“… His owner?” Vera asked nervously and Joan laughed, “Making a racket in a green meadow, probably won’t actually be heard for a while and he has no idea where we went, so no need to fret, my darling.” She assured before she pulled Vera close, raising her left hand to kiss the simple ring that sat on her finger. It wasn’t the same, she knew, but it mattered the most to them as dainty fingers slipped beneath her collar to fish out a matching ring on a cord and then tugged it down to for the two to meet in a passionate kiss, all troubles melting away at true love’s gate.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 3: I know, I simply had to use Channing for Joan to trick, it was just a given really with the Wentworth fandom. And I know none of them are really young but this is just a little bit of silliness that I wanted to do instead of something Christmassy (though who knows, maybe that is next along with other chapters of my series!)  
> And here is a link to the song as close as I could get, but there are many variations of this traditional folk song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vDQ6izfqXiY  
> Also, pooks is actually a word! It’s an old English word for a bale of hay that has been left in a field after the first step of harvesting.
> 
> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that I did, please gives kudos and indeed leave comments, I love to hear from you! If I don’t get a chance to publish anything else, please please please have a wonderful time during this holiday season!


End file.
